Ti Amo
by Daughter of Hypnos
Summary: "I just feel like my father has been watching me." "I just hope he isn't watching you now," "Why?" was all Nyssa had time to say before Will pressed his lips to hers. The Argo project is keeping Will's girlfriend from him, and he's tired of it. NyssaXWill


A whole demigod camp had to sail to an enemy camp on a flying ship in a month that wasn't finished yet. Nyssa and her siblings, especially Leo, had been in the forge from sun up to curfew, hardly breaking for meals. Many ended up sleeping in the bunker.

This schedule made it difficult for Will to see his girlfriend. He wasn't good at building things and would probably cause more problems for the Hephaestus cabin if he tried to help. And if he just stayed with Nyssa to keep her company while she worked, the would just get… distracted.

So when his and Nyssa's five-month anniversary rolled around in the end of May, he had to get on his knees and beg for her to take an hour off. When she agreed he took her back to his cabin for a picnic, or what would pass for one.

He had set up a blanket on the floor of the Apollo cabin and some food he had taken from the kitchen.

"We have beautiful fields, forests, and a beach and you want to spend our time in hear?" Nyssa criticized.

"I didn't want to be somewhere where every body could see us. I wanted it to be more private,"

"Yeah, speaking of that, where is the rest of your cabin?"

"Latin Class, I decided to skip. This seemed more important," Nyssa smiled. Lately the demigods had more pressure put on them to learn Latin so they didn't seem ignorant when they went to the Roman camp.

They sat down on the blanket and looked at each other.

"How's the Argo going?" Will asked.

Nyssa ran her fingers through her hair and sighed, "It's, like, eighty percent done. There is just so much to do, and I don't know…" For the first time, Will really saw how stressed his girlfriend was.

"Hey, come here," Will motioned for her to come sit on his lap. She normally would find this enduring and childish. But she took the invasion warmly and sat down, resting her head on his shoulder.

"It's just…I'm my fathers oldest daughter. I don't know how much he expects of me,"

"You're not doing all of this to impress your father," Will told her.

"No matter what a demigod does, whether they know it or not, is to impress their godly parent. I guess you wouldn't really get it, your dads oldest is Ringo Starr, the drummer of the most iconic rock band of all time."

"Yeah there's him, then Paul McCartney, then me. I have big shoes to fill,"

"I just feel like, since all of this stuff started happening, with the curse and all, I feel like my father has been watching me. And the funny thing is, I always wanted him to watch me, until I felt like he had actually started doing so,"

"I just hope he isn't watching you now,"

"Why?" was all Nyssa had time to say before Will pressed his lips to hers. Nyssa kissed back and awkwardly they got onto Will's bed. They laid down, still kissing. It had been over a month since they had kissed like this. Nyssa had been so busy she didn't realize how much she missed it. She missed him more than she thought possible in the last few months, but was thankful that Will was faithful and didn't run off with another girl like some boys would.

When they parted, Nyssa looked up at Will's blue eyes, "Ti amo," Nyssa said, then she blushed. She hadn't meant to say that. She had spoken in Italian, a language she was fluent in because of her grandmother and mother, but she was still embarrassed.

"What?" Will asked. He didn't speak Italian, but knew she spoke it and often caught her mumbling in Italia when she worked. (She also yelled in Italian when she got mad, which made her fights with Drew even more entertaining.)

"Nothing, I have to go. There is still a lot to do,"

"You didn't eat anything…"

"I know, I'm sorry Will. There is just a lot…"

"I'm just starting to think that I'm not that important to you,"

"Sei importante per me," Nyssa yelled in Italian.

"English!"

"You are important to me. But when thirteen people under eighteen try to do a project that would take a year in six months and we need everybody working. As soon as this gods damned ship is finished I promise to spend more time with you, but honestly we picked a very inconvenient time to start dating. Now I have to go," She started walking to the door when Will stopped her.

"Wait Nyssa, what did you say before, in Italian,"

"Sei importante per me?"

"No, before that,"

"Oh… ti amo," she said quietly.

Will put both his hands on the door, effectively pinning her to the door. He kissed her again then said, "I love you, too."

Nyssa blushed and smiled out of pure joy; she was going to kiss him again, when someone opened the door and the two teens fell out of the cabin and landed on the ground.

"Sorry am I interrupting something?" They looked up and Will's fifteen-year old sister Harp was standing there. She had dyed black and purple hair, had an obsession with Burse Springsteen, played the drums, and had been hanging out with the Stolls lately after they found out they were from the same part of Jersey.

"No, what makes you think you were interrupting anything?" Will asked her as she helped them both up. "And what are you doing here? Latin doesn't end for another half hour?"

"I skipped Latin, I was hanging out with Connor,"

"Oh gods, what did you guys vandalize?"

"Nothing… yet…."

Nyssa laughed at them and said, "I really have to go now. Bye Will," She kissed his cheek and ran off.

Harp playfully nudged Will "Eh, eh," trying to get him to talk about what just happened.

"I'm not going to tell you."

'It's okay, I have a pretty good idea of how things went down,"

"Oh really, how did it go?"

Harp dramatically dropped to one knee, "But soft what light through yonder window breaks/It is the east, and Nyssa is the sun,"

" Frailty, thy name is woman!" Will told her.

"Hey the way I see it love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs;/Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes;/ Being vexed, a sea nourished with loving tears."

"Lord, what fools these mortals be!" Will said before doping onto his bed happily.

"There are more things in heaven and earth, Will/Than are dreamt of in your philosophy,"

"All I know is that if music be the food of love, play on,"

**Okay, I should be writing the next proposal, but there I'm having problems with the beginning. I want to fit in all the parts about Nyssa speaking Italian because her grandma spoke it, (also he mother is deaf, so she speaks sign language) Oh god, I fear I am turning a cannon character into a Mary Sue! **

**That last conversation with Harp and Will was more or less all Shakespeare quotes, cookies to anyone who can guess the play and who said them (they are from 4 different plays) And no cheating! **

**And if you didn't figure it out "Ti Amo" means I love you.**


End file.
